


(When it happens)

by pugnation165



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Martinski, Stydia, Stydia Week, brotp sciles, hELP ME I LOVE THEM, stydia martinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugnation165/pseuds/pugnation165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small drabble of jealous!lydia and scott being his usual adorable lovable self; set pre season 4; for stydia week</p>
            </blockquote>





	(When it happens)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi umI haven’t really written a lot but I really want to get in the habit or writing (so I mean why not write about stydia??) and being a better writer so sorry if this is kind of bad also I am SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO PARENTHESES AKA I USE THEM TOO MUCH GOODBYE p.s. lets be real Scott it 130% the type of guy to drink apple juice

She’s not quite sure when it starts to happen; she doesn’t know if one day the inevitable had finally come crashing down, or if the inevitable had been pushed to the back of her mind so many times that this time it _would not stay back_. All she knows is that one day Stiles is looking and talking to Malia (like he always does) and Lydia is staring at them and she just can’t eat. She’s not sure if it’s the unappetizing leafy greens or the fact that _everyone is talking loudly today (_ has high school always been this loud?) or if she is simply not hungry (unlikely; despite everything that has happened, she _is_ still a teenager) or if it’s the headache slowly building up, preparing to pound itself against her temple until she sleeps (she likes to think it’s this) or if it’s her heart, slowly cracking and shattering into a million pieces that will eventually end up on the cafeteria floor (she likes to think that it’s not this).

She can’t look up because she might look at Scott and she’s almost certain he will see right through a resolve that she has held in place for who knows how long (she knows how long, but she also knows that it’s gotten thicker and thicker ever since she said goodbye forever to her best friend). She can’t look at Stiles because, well, that one was pretty self-explanatory (but it was not exactly self-explanatory, because Lydia herself didn’t even know what was going on in her head, in her heart, in anywhere, anymore). So, she keeps her head down and she stabs her salad (really, _truly_ , unappetizing), wondering how long these inevitable thoughts will haunt her.

\--

                Scott isn’t sure if he’s supposed to notice, but he can’t exactly help himself because the full moon is coming and even though he has his werewolf tendencies in check most of the time, he _is_ only human (part human actually) and sometimes whispered thoughts and hidden scents make their way to him.

He doesn’t want to pry (he is a _true_ alpha after all, and true alphas do not just dig their noses into things that do not want werewolf noses in them), but Scott really can’t help but notice it. Of course, there are some things he does notice because he really should (he is an alpha, a pack leader, and he should, well, _lead)_ , like how the group dynamic has shifted (only slightly) to the cynical and (only slightly) depressing side ever since Allison (he can’t think about her too long because he knows he will tear up, but he also thinks about her almost every second of the day and he really doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore).

But the pack is still surviving and it’s tough and Scott dislikes the fact that they are all a little sadder (although, he’d be angry if they weren’t in mourning), so he does take pride and joy in the moments when he notices the pack (not always as a whole, but bits and pieces are good enough for him) is happy because it makes him happy.

                So when Stiles starts officially dating Malia, Scott is happy. Of course he’s happy. His best friend is embarking on his first journey of a real relationship and is (probably) getting laid. It’s a small victory, considering the hell that Stiles especially has gone through the last couple of months, and Scott is proud and _so happy_ for Stiles (to say the least).

But Scott also notices other things (which he doesn’t really know what to do with because he is pretty sure he is not supposed to find out, especially not this way).

It happens when one day the pack is sitting at their lunch table, Stiles and Malia are chatting, Kira is talking to her dad who has just passed by their table, and Lydia is across from her, sitting on the one side of the table alone. Scott slides in next to Lydia and gives the nod to his fellow pack (and maybe more than a nod to Kira, but he really doesn’t know what to do with that because he just sees Allison and he’s not so sure what to do with _that_ situation). Lydia turns and smiles at him, but her salad is untouched and she looks a little pale. Scott asks if she’s okay, but she just stammers out a _definite_ lie about AP Physics and a lab in chemistry that she’s worried about (even if Scott couldn’t hear her heart, he still knows she’s lying because she can do that stuff in her sleep), shakes her head, gives a small and (what she thinks is) reassuring and convincing smile, and turns back to her food.

Scott of course _tries_ to shrug it off because he is just good natured and altogether very non-pokey when it comes to unsaid things that need to be said but have not yet reached the proper point to be said out loud, so he turns back to the table and brings his attention to his lunch (chicken nuggets, apple juice, a peach) but then _clearly something_ has gotten past his wolf walls because over the roar of what is the chatter and sweat and hormones of teenagers, he hears Stiles telling Malia the plot of Star War (who giggles every time Stiles says ewoks) and he hears the heartbeats of everyone (but he can’t help but notice one in particular).

_Thump.Thump._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Malia snorts and Stiles grins.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

They get faster and faster, but suddenly it isn’t just the heartbeats, because Scott can smell it too, and scents crash into him, longing and sadness and heartbreak and lust and love and jealousy and greed and panic and regret (all traced with an undertone of positively _queasy_ ).

Scott looks to Lydia seated at his right, picking at her salad, head resting on her chin as she reads a page of something (physics? Chemistry? New York fashion week?), and he is almost blown away by these emotions, because they are coming from _her_ , and she is feeling so many things inside that (Scott can only imagine what someone as closed off and logical as Lydia would be thinking in this situation; despite her talents, he doesn’t really think she can make an equation to get out of _this_ mess) he’s not really sure how he failed to notice something this huge, but he also feels like he’s known forever, a small secret theory tucked away in his brain that has not made a prominent appearance in his life (of course, until now) .

He’s not too sure if he wants to hug her and pat her head and tell her everything will be okay and it will all work out (it would certainly give away what he knows, but he’s pretty sure watching her secretly wallow in a her own pity party is worse). But he doesn’t think he can, because he knows and she knows that her _feelings_ are not going away anytime soon, and he knows and she knows that she can only sit on the sidelines, waiting and watching and wallowing in secret.

Baffled, Scott really can’t believe how much Lydia Martin is in love with Stiles, and it breaks his own heart to know that there is absolutely _nothing_ that she can do about it.


End file.
